Eating
This page is meant to inform users about places to eat so please dont use it as a way to advertise. The difference lies in how the information is presented. On the other hand, please don't simply bash places you don't like. Just mention the specific thing you had a problem with and why(time to be seated, cleanliness, food quality, etc). It's the difference between "the service sucks" and "the waiter took a long time to refill my glass." Freshman Eating Freshman year I remember going to the caf a lot and blowing all my DB on Chick-fil-A later at night when the caf was closed. I also bought tons of candy and such. Sophomore Eating I mostly go to the EUC directly after class so I can get there before all the other people that just got out of class. The Bryan building has a really good sandwich place and a section for people to eat quietly while studying which is really helpful. Best of all they take DB. Junior/Senior Eating On-Campus The Caf See main article: The Cafeteria Spencers The Atrium The EUC The Bryan Building Near Campus Tate Street Coffee Info * Monday- Saturday, 7AM to 11PM * Sunday, 8AM to 11PM Around Town Late-night International I can't think of any others so feel free to add other categories. Chinese Mexican Indian Supermarkets Delivery In the dorm Some dorms have little kitchens you can use to cook food if you want to. In my dorm it is usually empty unless people are making popcorn or microwaving food. At the beginning of every semester I stock up on canned stuff just in case I get hungry and everything is closed or I need to pull an all-nighter or something like that. I have also come up and heard some good recipes for jazzing up the ramen. This might get turned into its own article if it gets large enough. *Coffee makers can also double as ramen makers. Break the ramen in half while it is still in the bag and then put it inside the pot. Pour the powder inside the pot. Then remove the filter, pour in some water, and turn it on. The water will be boiling so the noodles will soften up and make space to put in the second part of the noodles. Make sure to gauge how much water you want and that it wont overflow with the ramen inside the pot. If you're feeling particularly lazy and don't want to wash other dishes it is possible to eat it out of the pot. *If you are having trouble with people eating in your room and leaving trash behind you should consider keeping all eating (including yours) out in the hall. Not only do you meet more people this way, you don't have to empty your trashcan every day, and you can concentrate on enjoying your meal instead of eating while doing something else. *If you add cut up viena sausages to your ramen you can get a more balanced meal and better flavor. Category:Food